Home
by Life the Fay
Summary: Song fic based on 'Home' by Daughtry.Seiji is returning home from Sendai. SeijixTouma. R&R please.


**Home**

By: Life the Fay

LTF: Hey Everybody, Merry Christmas! I just thought I would write a nice song fic for the holidays. It's my little Christmas present to everyone. I hope you enjoy it.

Touma: Are you ever going to finish that Chapter 2 in Dreamless Love?

LTF: Well….yea. After the holidays of course.

Seiji: Isn't she the perfect procrastinator?

LTF: Excuse me but I'm proud to be part of that society! Seriously, it will get done when Christmas is over.

Touma: You loser.

LTF: glare Shut up brat! Oh and by the way these are //flashbacks// and 'thoughts'. Just thought I would help out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the YST/RW characters. They are property of Sunrise and some other companies. I also do not own "Home" which was written by Daughtry. I couldn't come up with that awesome song if I tried really hard.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain._

Seiji sat in his car, sipping the cheap tea he had bought at the only open gas station he had found since he begun his journey. The tea like this that he was drinking, he would usually spit out, but tonight it seemed fine compared to the earlier events that had happened during the night. His body sting even thinking of it.

'Hide the pain, Seiji. Never show your pain or emotions to your enemies' he thought automatically. It was his Grandfather's words he had told him everyday since he started his training since he was five. Seiji had believed everything he had told him until he came across the Troopers as a teenager. Then, he met Hashiba Touma, the love of his life. From there, everything changed-even the philosophies his Grandfather had pried into his brain.

The blonde sighed, turning his gaze upward toward the night sky. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Ojiisan but I won't need your teachings anymore," he said to himself, grabbing for a small box in the other seat. "I don't have to hide anything anymore."

_I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
_

Setting the small box down, he pulled out of the parking lot. He was ready to get away from the place he once called home, Sendai. A tear slipped from his eye, thinking of the argument he had with his family. Although it cost him his family, he knew he did the right thing.

//Seiji placed the letter down unto the small table. He knew there would come a time that he would have to make this decision. He had dreaded it since he had fallen in love. He sighed, bowing. "I can not accept this," He said flatly.

"What? But Seiji, it is your duty," stated Hoshi, Seiji's mother.

"Gomen nasi mother, but I cannot marry this woman or any other you place before me. It would not be fair to the woman, myself and especially to my lover," Seiji explained calmly.

"Your lover? You already have picked your bride without our consent?" Grandfather Date asked, venom in his voice.

"Hai Ojiisan. Forgive me for not saying anything before but I did not think you would approve and also I thought I could get over this love and follow duty but now I know I can't. Love if far too strong to play such tricks. It hurts me not to follow the family's duty, but to follow it would only now kill me and him if I did do it."

"Him? You're sleeping with another man Seiji?" gasped Hoshi.

"Yes, I am. His name is Hashiba, Touma. He is a Trooper like me and bears the armor of Tenku if that helps. We have been dating for three years now and I am deeply in love with him. I know this is a lot of information in one day but I'm asking for your blessing," Seiji informed.

Grandfather dismissed Hoshi, moving to be sitting next to his grandson. "Seiji, listen to me. I'm asking you as my grandson to marry this young woman for the family. It has been your duty to do so since before you meet this Hashiba-san. I think he would understand that duty comes before love," he persuaded, handing the small letter to the blonde.

"I know Ojiisan. I know he would understand but…I won't let him," Seiji stated, ripping the small letter. "I love Touma, Ojiisan and if you can't accept that then I am willing to pay for the consequences. After that, I will go where love doesn't cost a thing."//

After that remark, the blonde was beaten and then declared banished from the Date clan. He was not to keep any communication with any of them. It hurt him to know that but at the moment, he really didn't give a damn.

His cell phone began to ring, startling him. He grabbed for it, flipping it open. "Moshi, Moshi. This is Seiji."

_  
__Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.  
_

"Nii-chan?"

"Satsuki, what are you doing calling me? You could get in trouble doing this you know," Seiji lectured, but he couldn't help but smile.

"I know, but I miss you a lot Nii-chan," Satsuki said.

"I miss you too Satsuki. What are you doing calling me?"

"Seiji, why are doing this? Why are you leaving us? Don't you love us, love me anymore?" she asked, sounding very much like a young child on the phone.

"Satsuki, don't ever think I don't love you. I just don't belong with the family anymore. I found someone very important to me that I just can't leave," Seiji tried to explain. "Your love will always be enough for me little star."

She giggled. "Oh Nii-chan. I'll always love you too! But don't you think you'll regret this? Running away from the family and all?"

"No Satsuki. I know I'm doing the right thing. For once I'm making my own choices for my life. It's time that I started doing that. Besides, being stuck in Sendai with family was starting to be the same all the time and old," Seiji answered.

"Okay, Nii-chan. Maybe we can see each other soon secretly."

"Hai. We should do that. I got to go Satsuki. I love you."

"Love you too, Nii-chan!"

_  
The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you._

"Why does it seem like on the way back home the trip becomes longer?" Seiji thought out loud, checking the clock on the dashboard frequently. He was becoming impatient.

He sighed, pulling blonde locks from his face. He glanced at his phone. 'Maybe I should call him? He probably would like it if I told him I was on my way back.'

'Or I could just surprise him….but he never did like those much.'

The blonde grinned, dialing the number he knew very well. "It can't hurt to call. It's not like he will be sleeping anyways."

_  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true._

The phone rang three times before he heard a startled Touma answer the phone. "Hello? This is Touma."

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" Seiji asked, teasingly.

"God, Seiji. Don't you know what time it is? What are you doing calling at one in the freakin' morning?"

"Sorry Touma-chan, but I was just going to let you know that I'm coming home right now," Seiji apologized.

"Right now? Why so early?"

"Touma-chan, I have been such an ass to you lately. I was willing to give you up to follow family tradition, but it wasn't until today when my family gave me the papers did I grasped I just couldn't do it. You mean the world to me Touma, and I don't want to give you up for duty. Touma-I love you."

The other side stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity before he heard a sigh escape Touma's lips. "Seiji, when are you arriving?"

Seiji smiled. "In about a hour. You'll keep the door unlocked for me right?"

Touma chuckled. "Of course. I'll see you then."_  
_

_And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.  
_

Seiji hanged up the phone. He couldn't stop smiling. Touma had always been the forgiving type. Seiji had never understood that. Although his family neglected him , the blue haired archer never held it against them. He was grateful that the archer was that way. 'Gosh, I am such a fool to even think of leaving Touma for family. Thank god he always seems to give me another chance. Even if I don't deserve it.'

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
_

Seiji closed the car door, stretching his sore legs from the long drive. He took a deep breath of the cold crisp air. He stared at the large building, hoping he could make it up to his apartment he shared with Touma before he collapsed from exhaustion. He left his bags in the car except the small box, putting it into his coat pocket.

He made it up to the second floor and to the door of his apartment. Opening it, he noticed all the lights were already out. Seiji stepped in quietly, searching for his blue haired angel. Walking into the bedroom he finally spotted the small balcony door slightly open and a figure sitting on a lawn chair. He grinned, making his way there.

Touma turned in round just in time to see Seiji coming up behind him. "Seiji, you're home earlier than I expected. Did you speed?"

The blonde did not reply to the question but only grabbing Touma, holding him to himself.

_  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want._

Touma stood still stunned for a moment before smiling and hugging the blonde back. "Yea…I missed you too Seiji-kun."

Seiji released Touma too soon he thought, making sure to keep a hold of his hand. "What are you doing out here? Don't you know its cold out here."

Touma grinned. "Well, that why I have a jacket and blanket silly. I'm observing the stars like I always do."

Seiji nodded, looking up at the stars with his love. "Did you make a wish on one tonight?"

Touma sniffed. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I did tonight," Seiji said softly, getting the attention of Touma." I wished for courage."

Touma looked into Seiji's pale violet eyes. "Courage for what?"

Seiji smiled, kissing Touma's lips lightly. Making sure to keep his gaze, he kneeled in front of the blue haired man. "I asked for courage so that I could ask you one question. Touma-chan, will you marry me?"

"You finally told your parents?" Touma asked, astonished at the sudden question.

"Hai, Touma I did."

"What did they say?"

"They didn't approve. But does it really matter?"

"But Seiji, that's your home…your family!"

"No Touma. You're my home. You're my family."

_  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.  
_

Touma bit his lip. "How can I accept when I know you should follow your duty to your family."

"Dammit Touma will you just answer Seiji's question!"

Seiji turned around to see Shin, Shu and Ryo standing in their pajamas. He shook his head. "I didn't know you guys would spend the night."

Ryo shrugged. "We didn't want to leave Touma alone during Christmas so we stayed at your apartment. Hope you don't mind."

"Thanks guys," Seiji expressed.

Shin rolled his eyes. "Come on Touma, what are you going to say?"

Touma blushed, looking back to Seiji, who now held out a small box with a ring inside. "Yes. Yes, Seiji-kun!"

_  
Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

Seiji jumped up, grabbing Touma by the waist to spin him around. Kissing him deeply, he looked into the other's eyes. "Merry Christmas my Touma-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Seiji-kun."

Shu grinned. "Well, since Touma got to unwrap a present surely we can now too. Right Shin?"

Shin sighed. "No Shu. You can wait until it is a decent hour!"

"So…how about two."

"No, how about six!"

Shu frowned, walking away grumbling about how unfair life was. Ryo laughed, follow Shu's pursuit. Shin patted Seiji on the back. "Well, I believe its time for all of us to go to bed or Santa won't come at all!"

Seiji nodded in argument. "Yeah Touma, since everyone is home now, its time for you to go to bed."

Touma nodded. "Just give me a minute. I want to thank the stars."

A fine eyebrow rose. "For what?"

"For answering my wish for you to come home and also for giving you courage to ask a question I have been waiting to hear from you for a long time."

Well, Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
